


Modeling

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Legolas tries on Aragorn’s hoodie.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 262





	Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“I have never seen you in this before,” Legolas notes, lifting a pile of grey fabric out of Aragorn’s open bag, which lies askew at the foot of his bed. Fresh from his bath, Aragorn had intend to change into it—the clothes he came in are thoroughly sullied, as most things get when faced with the harsh conditions of the Woodland Realm. Mirkwood is a pit of mud and vines and spider blood. It feels as though cobwebs are still tangled in Aragorn’s hair, though Legolas looks at him as though he’s precisely as handsome as he was when they first met, back in Imladris, when he’d dressed in his finest robes to meet a foreign prince.

He was wise this time and brought no robes, only the light, comfortable clothes of Men. He’s now been around enough to collect a number of new styles, strange things he would never have conceived of. Though Aragorn stands in only one of Legolas’ plush white towels, he concedes, “You may try it, if you wish?”

“May I?” Legolas muses. For a moment, Aragorn thinks he’ll offer it forward, but then a mischievous glint comes into his eyes, and he nods. Aragorn makes a mental note to be sure they don’t leave his quarters until he’s changed back—the king will be furious if he finds his son in anything mortal. Legolas rises to place Aragorn’s top on his bed, and then he slowly sheds his silver robes. Aragorn watches with bated breath as the delicate fabric slithers down his shoulders, slipping free of his body, revealing his slender hips, inner thighs, and everything in between. Finally, it falls to a puddle on the floor, and Legolas steps free of it. He stands there, tall and beautiful, pale skin flushed warmer in the candlelight. He’s a wet dream to Aragorn: everything that Aragorn has craved. It’s an effort not to storm across the floor and take him right there. 

Instead, Aragorn controls his urges as Legolas turns to the bed. He lifts the new material over his head, dropping it down, and Aragorn has to stifle a laugh as Legolas tries to squirm into it. When he manages to poke through the neck-hole, he can tug the hemline down just past his crotch. His arms wriggle through the enormous sleeves—Aragorn purposely bought one that was oversized, because it would feel more like a blanket in the harsh autumn cold. It looks ridiculous on Legolas. The sleeves fall far past his fingers. There’s a hood attached to the back that catches in his hair, and two drawstrings dangle down the front. A wide pocket is sewn, lopsided, across the center. Legolas spreads his buried arms and smiles. 

“What do you think?”

“I think you are beautiful,” Aragorn answers, completely truthful. “In _spite_ of that hideous garb.” Legolas laughs, a lovely sound, and Aragorn chuckles, “Although, I confess a certain pleasure to seeing you in my things.”

“Then I will crawl into more of your things,” Legolas murmurs. He strolls forward, lean legs still utterly bare. He reaches Aragorn, and Aragorn reaches out, twisting his fingers idly around the drawstrings. Legolas takes a quick moment to free his hair. Then he leans into Aragorn and purrs, “Now, would you help take this off of me, my ranger?”

Aragorn growls, “With pleasure.” Then he hikes his prince up in his arms and carries him over to the bed, depositing him down for a thoroughly fun evening.


End file.
